


Peek-A-Boo/躲猫猫

by chrischi817



Series: 血浓于水 [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, family life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrischi817/pseuds/chrischi817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个失踪中的丈夫, 一个尖叫中的孩子和来自M的监视加起来成为了史诗级别的头疼,而Q过会得要花点时间在射击场或者军需处,这样他在回家路上才不会意外杀了谁.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek-A-Boo/躲猫猫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peek-A-Boo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579640) by [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic). 



> Thank you astudyinfic for letting me translate your work. This is a lovely series. I am honored that I can translate your work.  
> 抱歉晚了.希望大家能喜欢.

“PAPA!”

 

一声尖锐的喊叫,让房间里最老练的特工都对这刺耳的分贝皱起了脸.他们家的保姆哪天感冒不好, 非要是今天. 今天, 是M带入新人外勤特工的日子, 而他们的00导师则需要带他们来一趟Q支部, 看看当他们在出任务的时候这个部门会为他们做什么.

 

只有两个00特工不在房间, 一个是004, 他需要在Q的指引下完成一个相对简单的任务, 以示范指导员和特工要如何合作(附加分就是把他支得离新人尽可能地远了), 还有007, 他在当M和新人这两个词出现在同一个句子里的时候就消失了.虽然其中一个一般是Q的问题来源, 但是Q现在真正想杀掉的是另一个人.

  
  


Q和James与M达成了一个协议,如果他们没有其他任何选择, 那Abby偶尔可以和他们一起来上班. 但这是个很重要的日子, 一个尖叫不止的小孩还有一个心烦意乱的军需官绝对不是计划中的一环. 至于他的部分, Q一直试着在做到最好, 而同时那些其他技术员都在慌忙地给小女孩任何她可能会喜欢, 同时也在MI6墙内的东西. 除了唯一一样她真正想要的, 她的爸爸.

  
  


“004, 在远处的墙上你会看到一个键盘. 密码是9346, 后面是…”

 

“PAPA!  PAPA!  PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

 

线的另一头传来一阵尴尬的轻笑, “我真不想告诉你, Q, 但我可没有Papa了.”

  
  


Q把自己的每个指关节都按得”咔咔”作响, 盯着监视屏的脸整个黑了下来. “井号, 004. 把注意力集中到工作上. 你很清楚我在说什么,别和我在这里耍嘴皮子.” James绝对要为此付出代价. 如果他打算躲在MI6里逃避他的职责, 那他最起码能把他们的女儿给带上吧. 一个失踪中的丈夫, 一个尖叫中的孩子和来自M的监视加起来成为了史诗级别的头疼,过会Q得要花点时间在射击场或者军需处,这样他在回家路上才不会意外杀了谁.

  
  


“Q,”M开始说话了,他知道接下来会发生什么. “也许我们应该把这个重新安排到其他个什么时间.”

  
  


“不用,我很好,”他说道, 也许说得有点太快了.”如果说特工们一直都得在不利情况下工作, 那Q支部有时也得这样做才公平.”不过, 现在, Q愿意付出一切让谁对他开上一枪. 那种事情他能处理得了. 无法帮助他那距离他仅几米之遥的哭泣的女儿反而让他的心脏承受不来.

  
  


乘着哭泣的间隙, Q的注意力回到004身上. 004刚刚通过了门并正在接近目标. ”好了, 目标就在前面, 走廊尽头的房间里面.有两个守卫,身上都有武装. 因此假设目标同样有武装.闭路电视已经被设置成循环了,所以他们不知道你正在靠近.但是还是要小心.”

  
  


“你搞得这像是我的初次行动样的,”004拖长强调慢吞吞地说道,而Q只是摇了摇他的头,看着特工接近房间并毫无技巧地闯了进去. 枪声响起,所有人都屏息了一会.”操,走运打中了,” 特工抱怨道. “和医务说我得要缝针. 噢,都死了,目标已制服.”

  
  


00特工们的轻声低语传了出来. 004是唯一一个会跑去找医务的人,而他出了什么事都会去找医务,从枪伤到手指上的倒拉刺. “好,” Q叹了口气说道. ”会告诉他们的.救援小组在路上了.我会让Jefferson把坐标发给你.干得好,004.比平常的损害小,而且你也没事.”

 

“我有个枪伤.”

 

“小伤.我觉得你能挺过来的.”

 

“真高兴知道你那么看得起我啊,Q.”

 

Q翻了个白眼然后笑了起来, “注意检查一下Jefferson的邮件.我可不想你错过你的顺风车.”Q往那个本应在发信息的技术员那边瞥了一眼,这让Q意识到房间里出什么事了.那个人并没有在疯狂地打字,而是带着一丝傻笑看向后面的房间. “Jefferson,你听到我说话了吗?”他下了命令,然而那个人只是朝他挥了挥手.

 

Q环视了一下房间,他皱起了眉,因为房间里有更多人脸上出现了Jefferson那样的傻笑.而且突然一下子变得令人不安的安静.Q不知道自己会看到什么,他慢慢转过身,去看那个让所有人痴迷的东西.他眼前的景象让他的心都融化了,并且这天所有其他的问题一下都消失了.

 

Abigail不再大哭,而是安静地咯咯笑着,四处看看然后拍起了她胖胖的小手,并在James每次把他的手移开他脸上的时候大笑. “躲猫猫,小公主!”特工笑着,而小孩俯身向前在他的鼻子上轻轻亲了一下.Q不大确定他的丈夫是什么时候到的,但他眼前的场景对他来说几乎足以原谅Bond的缺席.几乎.

 

“再来次,Daddy!”

 

“Daddy在哪里啊?”James又问了遍,把他的脸盖上并在把手放下到胸前时,试着让他自己不要因为他女儿激动的尖叫而笑得太厉害.

 

Q忘了在场所有人,包括看着这场景的M还有一打特工,他从他们身边挤过去,跪在James身边.”Abby,你找到Daddy了吗?”

 

“有的,papa!你看. Daddy!”她指向James,然后把她自己从椅子上甩了出来,掉进了他早就等着的双臂中.James接住了她,把她小小的身体抱着靠在他胸上并用鼻子贴着她的头发.

 

他朝着Q微笑,然后轻柔地和他女儿说道,”我也许会失踪,但我总会回来的.而当我不在附近的时候,你还有Papa和你的哥哥们.而且你还有你的新Eve阿姨.亲爱的,有许多人爱着你.但Daddy总是会回到你身边的.”他眼中有种忧伤,而这也反映在了Q的眼中,他们都知道很有可能某一天他会无法回家.现在,他们在一起,而James只需要再坚持几年,然后他就可以从00计划中退休并一直呆在伦敦了.

 

Q倾过身,越过Abby的肩膀亲了亲James,而特工深情地朝他笑了笑.他们仿佛置身无人之境,直到M大声清了清他的喉咙,这让James和Q跳开了,而Abby则用一种不应该出现在一个一岁半小女孩脸上,过于00探员的暗示表情盯着M.

 

“我觉得今天到这里就可以了.大家,我希望你们能在这周结束之前向Q汇报武器分配以及训练.就这些.”特工和M都离开了房间,技术员们也都一个个回到工作中了.

 

Q站了起来,咯咯地笑着,然后对James微笑着, “你去哪里了?你女儿在004的任务中一直在尖叫.”

 

“所以说她想要把004给弄死的时候就是我女儿了?”James带着一丝得意的笑容问道. “实际上,那还挺对的.干得好,小公主.”

 

“别鼓励她,James.”

 

“就像你通过给她买个玩具电脑那样不鼓励她?”

 

“那可不一样! 不管她未来职业是什么,熟用电脑对她来说会是一个十分有用的技能.而她只能做一件,或者也许两件事情会要牵扯到杀死004.”

 

他们俩在回Q的办公室的路上一直起劲地斗嘴,留下其他的技术员们做他们的事.

 

而在博茨瓦纳的某处,004还在等他的地址.


End file.
